


Alone

by charleybradburies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Protective Sam Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel drops in and interrupts Sam's night out, unintentionally reminding Sam that his feelings about the angel remain unresolved after a previous one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

"If you mess up this car, Dean will kill you, you know," Sam says cautiously, aware that the exhausted angel thinks Sam hasn't seen him yet. 

Gabriel groans, irreverent and rightfully inhuman noises emanating from the backseat of the Impala.

"Dean's not here," he coos, and Sam laughs, veering off suddenly towards a secluded park. A few more moments down a dirt road and he reaches a small car park off to the side. Gabriel groans again as the car comes to a stop, hands gripping his forehead, and once it stops fully he rolls unceremoniously onto the floor at the backseat.

Sam can't help but burst into laughter.

"Oh, shut up," the angel moans, but his attempt to roll back onto the seat is pitiful, and Sam laughs for another minute before gingerly reaching back and hoisting Gabriel up. 

"You are so drunk right now," he grumbles, and Gabriel puts a weak finger to his lips.

"Nuh-uh," whines the angel.

"Uh-uh," says Sam, reaching into a satchel on the passenger seat and pulling out a tee shirt. He unlocks the car and steps out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gabriel exclaims, but Sam just shuts the door behind himself. Gabriel winces at the loud noise.

Sam stands at the side of the car for a moment, pulling a flask from his jacket and dousing the shirt with its contents. He reenters the car and shifts toward the backseat, leans over and places the shirt on the angel's forehead.

"Oh," Gabriel moans. "That feels good."

"It should," Sam says flatly, resisting the urge to finish with a pet name. He'd been trying to keep the angel at arm's length until he figured himself out. He wasn't exactly doing the best job, considering that Gabriel seemed to show up almost whenever Sam was alone. It wasn't that he didn't want Gabriel around, he just…needed to figure out why he did want him. Around, that is. Not to mention why he couldn't seem to take his eyes and other senses off of Gabriel as he writhed and moaned and whined in the backseat. It was one time, Sam reminds himself. Oral isn't even technically sex, right?

"You're quite the screamer, aren't you?" Sam says jokingly. He practically bites his own tongue forcing his mouth to stay shut after he realised the implications of the observation.

"Find out for yourself sometime," Gabriel replies, and Sam is grateful it is dark, for he can deceive himself into believing that his face indeed retains its normal hue rather than turning a colour closer to beet red.

"So, what? You found a liquor store and drank it?"

"No, no. I'm so much classier than that. Dinner and drinks with a loaded businessman."

Sam scoffs softly. 

"Of course," he says with a sigh, and an awkward silence ensues until he reaches to pull the cold cloth from Gabriel's forehead.

"Tell me it bothers you," murmurs the angel.

"What?"

"If it bothers you I won't go back, I won't see him again."

"You are so wasted right now," Sam says snidely.

"I am not!" Gabriel yelps. "Okay, maybe I am, but I mean that."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, Gabriel, you don't."

"Sam, please, listen to me!"

"Not like this I won't!"

"Then at least let me stay with you until I'm totally sober again and then you'll have to believe me!"

Sam sighs.

"Well, you're wrong about my having to believe you, but it's not like I'm letting you leave my sight anyway, not when you're piss drunk."

Gabriel smiles down into the seat, avoiding the human's watchful eyes as Sam leans back and pulls a seatbelt over him.

"What'd you do that for?" Gabriel groans.

"It'll keep you from falling off the seat again," Sam contests as he revs up the engine. He carefully drives back to the motel, pulling softly into a parking spot in front of his and Dean's room. The curtains have been pulled aside, and both Dean and Cas appear worried. A single glance at his watch, and Sam realises he's been out for at least two more hours than he'd told Dean he would. Before he even opens his door, Dean is outside pacing for an explanation.

"I'm a grown man, too, Dean. You don't need to be so worried," Sam grumbles.

"You only ever come back hours late when there's something I should be worried about, Sammy."

Sam glares at him.

"Since when does he call you Sammy again?" Gabriel groans, and Dean's expression turns to a mixture of surprise and disgust.

"No, no, absolutely not," he says declaratively.

"He goes, Cas goes," Sam replies forcefully, and Dean's expression completely sobers. 

"How did you-" Dean swings around and registers that the opened curtains allow people on either side to see through the window. 

"That's none of your business," he grunts.

"We're staying in the same room, Dean. It's definitely my business," Sam says, his words barely more than gravelly whispers. He doesn't speak louder, knowing that Dean has begun to feel a bit cornered, what with Dean's bed messy and unmade, and neither Dean nor Cas sporting their outer layers. Dean shoves a few sighs out from his chest.

"Fine, but this one stays in your bed," he grumbles.

"Obviously," Sam replies, a smirk creeping across his face as he turns back and orders Gabriel to vacate the backseat. A few minutes later, the angel collapses onto the still-made bed. Sam chuckles, but slips off his shoes and starts to lower himself to the mattress. After pulling off his shoes and socks, he makes his way over to the other side of the bed and gently removes the angel's jacket and most of his other clothing. They are in a bed, after all. He catches Dean's gaze shifting towards his hands and turns back. They exchange a look of understanding before Dean switches off the lamp on the nightstand between the beds and the brothers slide beneath the respective covers. 

Once Dean begins to snore, Gabriel sighs and nudges himself closer to Sam, and Sam smiles.


End file.
